1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unmanned vehicle for supplying feed to an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an unmanned vehicle is described, for example, in the non-published Dutch application U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2011-0174227, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The described vehicle comprises means, in particular a drinking nozzle, for supplying liquid feed to an animal. It also comprises a microprocessor for controlling its movement from and to feed loading and feed unloading places, as well as position determination means known per se, but not further elaborated.